Life Stars Now
by sah cerejinha
Summary: Ser adolescente e encarar as mudanças da vida não é fácil, e as coisas complicam ainda mais quando se é um aluno novo em uma escola completamente diferente e com professores fora do comum. Ele? Era só o novato que precisava de amigos, enquanto 'eles' eram o grupo mais unido e completamente sem noção daquele lugar.


**Chapter 1 – The New Student.**

 **Change, everybody's fe** **elin' strange**

 _Mudança, todo mundo está sentindo estranho_

 **Never gonna be the same**

 _Nunca será o mesmo_

 **Makes you wonder how the world keeps turning**

 _Te deixa maravilhado como o mundo se mantém girando_

 **Life, learning how to live my life**

 _Vida, aprendendo como viver a minha vida_

 **Learning how to pick my fights**

 _Aprendendo a provocar minhas brigas_

 **Take my shots while I'm still burning**

 _Leve meus tiros enquanto eu ainda estou queimando_

 _ **Everyday – Bon Jovi.**_

– Eles viam isso como uma forma negativa…

O professor de Geografia explicava a matéria sentado atrás de sua mesa, mas quase ninguém da turma prestava atenção no que ele dizia. Ao fundo da sala, um pequeno grupo estava alheio ao resto do mundo, pareciam perdidos em seu próprio universo.

– Então, como eu ia dizendo..

– Ah, Claire.. Você viu o vídeo que eu te mandei ontem?

Sheva suspirou, resmungando baixo enquanto apoiava o cotovelo esquerdo sobre a mesa e esperava que Leon terminasse de falar com Claire para poder continuar o assunto que havia começado. Aquela era a quarta vez que ele fazia aquilo.

– Vi sim, até o Chris riu!

– Posso continuar?

– Foi mal Sheva.. – Claire apenas riu, voltando sua atenção para Rebecca, que estava sentada na mesa atrás da sua, e escrevia algo em um caderno.

Billy estava encostado na parede e com os braços cruzados, parecia ser o único do grupo que prestava atenção na aula. Sheva finalmente conseguiu terminar o assunto sobre vídeo games que tinha começado.

– Sabe...- Leon começou. – Eu ainda tenho esperanças de sair com a Ada.

– Se ela estiver tão desesperada a ponto de sair com um idiota. – Sheva dizia. – Ela vai aceitar.

– Não, não.. – Claire interrompeu. – Só se ela for desesperada igual você, Sheva!

– Toma! – O loiro quase gritou. – Quem fala o que quer, escuta o que não ouve!

Todos do grupo, exceto Billy, olharam para o rapaz enquanto riam.

– Escuta o que não ouve? – A morena perguntou confusa em meio ao riso.

– É, o que não ouve! – Ele repetia a frase com convicção, estava certo do que dizia.

– Não seria "Escuta o que não quer?" – A ruiva tentou corrigir, segurando a risada.

– Er...- Leon pareceu pensar por um instante. – Aaah, da no mesmo! Vocês entenderam.

Eles caíram na risada novamente. O professor deu uma pausa em sua explicação e levantou de sua cadeira, indo em direção do pequeno grupo. Para sorte deles, o sinal tocou, indicando o termino da aula. Suspiraram aliviados, guardando o material e saindo da sala.

– Gente, não estão sentindo falta de ninguém? – Rebecca perguntou olhando para os lados.

– Ih é! – Claire parou no meio do corredor. – O Billy ficou na sala!

– Eu vou lá chamar ele... Vejo vocês na sala de Química.

– Ok. – As três responderam juntas.

Leon deu meia volta, retornando para a sala do professor de Geografia. A outra turma ainda não tinha entrado e o professor não estava lá. Ao adentrar no local, encontrou Billy no mesmo lugar em que estava sentado no início da aula. Ele permanecia sentado com os braços cruzados e olhando para a mesa do Professor.

– Billy?

O loiro parou no meio da sala, olhando para o amigo. De repente ele ouve um barulho vindo de onde o moreno estava, e foi se aproximando devagar, com uma expressão confusa no rosto. Era tão bizarro ver alguém roncando de olhos abertos.

– BILLY! – Leon gritou, fazendo com que o rapaz pulasse da cadeira devido ao susto.

– Que porra é essa? – Billy esfregou os olhos, espreguiçando-se.

– Cara, por que você tava.. Roncando?

– Porque eu estava dormindo, besta. – Revirou os olhos, juntando as coisas que estavam em sua mesa e as jogando dentro da mochila. – A gente tem aula de que agora?

– Química.. – Respondeu meio abismado com o que o outro dissera, nunca imaginou que alguém pudesse dormir de olhos abertos. – Vamos logo pra sala, Nemo.

– Nemo?.. Aff...

Billy simplesmente respirou fundo ao entender a piada tosca que Leon fez, pegando a mochila e seguindo o garoto até a porta da sala. Os dois caminharam apressadamente pelo corredor da escola, suspirando aliviados ao chegarem ao laboratório de química. Correram para seus lugares ao avistarem o professor no corredor.

A sala era ampla, com várias janelas do lado direito. As mesas eram grandes e estavam divididas em três fileiras e comportavam até quatro pessoas, mas a turma era sempre dividida em duplas, com exceção de um único trio: Rebecca, Claire e Leon.

Um homem alto, magro e de cabelo loiro penteado cuidadosamente para trás com bastante gel, entrou na sala. Ele estava vestido com uma calça jeans escura, um suéter preto e de óculos escuros. Só após retirar os óculos que deu para se perceber a cor azul de seus olhos, que demonstravam uma frieza tão profunda quanto a expressão em sua face, ou talvez até mais.

– Por que demoraram tanto? – Claire sussurrou para Leon ao ver o professor entrar na sala.

– Bom dia turma. – O homem dizia sem demonstrar nenhuma empolgação ou qualquer outra coisa por estar ali.

– Depois eu te explico. – Ele respondeu no mesmo tom de voz da ruiva, voltando sua atenção para o professor.

– Vamos começar a aula de hoje... – Suspirou, apoiando a mão direita no quadro ao seu lado. – Sabem, eu ainda não consigo entender..

A turma olhava para o professor sem entender o que ele estava dizendo, mas já não se preocupavam mais com esses surtos dele, na verdade já haviam se acostumado com aquilo.

– Como eu, Albert Wesker, um químico extraordinário veio parar num lugar como esse... – Ele agora andava de um lado para o outro na sala. – Mas um dia eu serei grande, e todos vocês cairão aos meus pés implorando por misericórdia e..

Wesker foi interrompido por algumas batidas na porta. Ele estreitou os olhos e foi em direção a porta e a abriu, odiava ser interrompido. Após abri-la, deparou-se com um jovem que aparentava ter 17 anos, parado do lado de fora da sala.

– Pois não? – O loiro lançava um olhar estranho para o garoto.

– Aqui é a sala de Química...?

Ele perguntava meio hesitante ao homem parado a sua frente, que respondeu com um simples aceno de cabeça, abrindo passagem para que o garoto entrasse, e então fechou a porta. O ruivo estendeu um papel para o professor, que simplesmente pegou a folha e a colocou sobre sua mesa, voltando a sua "explicação" e ignorando completamente o garoto, que ficou parado perto da porta sem entender nada.

– Como eu ia dizendo..

Wesker continuou seu famoso discurso de "Um dia eu vou dominar o mundo", mas que era ignorado pela turma como sempre. Claire chamou a atenção de Leon, apontando levemente com a cabeça em direção ao garoto.

Ele tinha o cabelo de cor castanho levemente avermelhado, bem cortado na parte de trás, mas com uma pequena franja voltada para o lado direito, cobrindo um pouco seus belos olhos azuis. Estava vestido com uma calça jeans, uma camisa preta com a estampa de uma banda chamada Atreyu, e um colete azul escuro, além de uma munhequeira em cada pulso e um brinco na orelha esquerda.

– Professor? – O garoto chamou Albert, que desviou sua atenção novamente para ele.

– Que professor? – Ele perguntou sério. – Com quem você pensa que está falando?

O rapaz simplesmente suspirou, desistindo de falar com o homem que voltou mais uma vez ao seu discurso.

– Hey! – Leon chamou, levantando a mão.

– Hm? – O ruivo desviou a atenção para ele.

– Senta ai..

Leon apontou para uma cadeira vaga ao seu lado. O garoto deu de ombros e foi até onde ele estava, sentando-se no lugar que lhe fora indicado.

– Ele é doido ou o que? – Perguntou se referindo ao professor.

– As vezes ele surta, mas faz parte. – O loiro riu. – Ah, eu me chamo Leon, essa do meu lado é Claire. – A ruiva deu um sorriso tímido enquanto Leon apontava para cada um dos que ele citava. – Aquela do lado da Claire é Rebecca. Na mesa logo atrás da nossa está a Sheva e o Billy. – Respirou fundo após terminar de ''apresentar'' todos. – E você, como se chama?

– Steve.. – Ele sorriu. – Steve Burnside.


End file.
